The City Without Light (Silver Snow)/Script
Silver Snow Blue Sea Moon The City Without Light Narration Following Edelgard's defeat and Rhea's rescue,the resistance army discovers the exsistance of another adversary-a group operating behind the scenes within the Empire.To prevent disaster from befelling Fodlan,the resistance army heads for Shambhala,the enemy's stronghold. Explore Alois (Reception Hall) We will avenge Captain Jeralt! * Alois: You've done it. You did it. You crushed the Empire, and rescued Lady Rhea. I'm sure the captain is proud of you right now. As am I, of course! I'm as proud as if I'd done it myself! * Byleth: ** Choice 1: Let's not just yet. ** Choice 2: We still have opponents left to fight. * Alois: ** Response 1: ** Response 2: Sorry. I didn't mean to overdo it. We still have Monica's group... Those who killed the captain. We'll knock 'em down so hard that they can't get back up! Annette (Dormitory - 1F) We must put a stop to it... * Annette: Finally, that awful war is over. Everyone lost something, and everyone had to make sacrifices... But maybe we can put a stop to all of this pain and loss now. Let's hurry to Shambhala, Professor! We have to defeat them if we ever want to see a world without war. Ashe (Entrance Hall) That's the way history is... * Ashe: We've all heard the legend of Nemesis, the King of Liberation. But now Lady Rhea is saying Nemesis was just some kind of thief. Those two descriptions are totally at odds. Which version's correct? I don't know what to think. But I guess that's the nature of history. I wonder what the generations that come after us will say about the battle we're about to fight. Bernadetta ( ) * Bernadetta: With Edelgard gone, maybe Fódlan will finally find some peace. That's all well and good, but, um... She was also the one to put my father under house arrest, so now he's been released, and he's taken charge of House Verley. I can't handle it! I can't deal with him! Please, you have to do something! * Byleth: ** Choice 1: How about we exile him? ** Choice 2: We can put him back under arrest. * Bernadetta: ** Response 1: ** Response 2: Thank you so much! Caspar (Cathedral) Father... * Caspar: He's dead... My father's dead... I'm OK though. Really. I was ready for it. He was a general in the Imperial army, after all. Minister of Military Affairs... He gave his own life so the Empire's soldiers wouldn't have to lose theirs. That's a fight that only he could take on. He was such a tough guy. This whole time I fought side by side with you ... But did I ever get any stronger? Will I ever be as strong as my father? Catherine (Second Floor) We Lady Rhea... * Catherine: We rescued Lady Rhea! I can hardly express my joy. But now we know about a new foe, who intends to bring her harm. In time, we'll realize the peaceful world that Lady Rhea has always hoped for. I'll have to keep that in mind when I'm fighting. During Battle Thales: For thousands of years, we have existed underground, living on only that we might someday see our vengeance realized. Here and now, that vengeance is finally within our grasp. There is but one thing left to do. Destroy them! Damn those who stand with that arrogant goddess to oblivion, away from the world of the living! Thales Category:Game Script Category:Fire Emblem: Three Houses Scripts